Vertigo
by dorixx99
Summary: Sets in the beginning of Fifty Shades Darker. What if Ana after getting a gift from Christian, accidentally runs into Leila's trap? What does she want from her? Will Chistian save her, and realize his feelings? Expect a very very worried Christian. (First story)
1. Chapter 1 - Running

Chapter One

 _Running_

" _The box is huge and surprisingly light. Inside are two dozen long-stemmed, white roses and a card._

" _Congratulations on your first day at work._

 _I hope it went well._

 _And thank you for the glider. That was very thoughtful._

 _It has pride of place on my desk._

 _Christian"_

 _I stare at the typed card, the hollow in my chest expanding._ " **(Quoted from E.L. James, Fifty Shades Darker)**

There is a pain in my chest, puncturing my heart every time I breathe in. My hands goes weak, and I drop the roses. Tears are falling from my eyes silently, but I can't make a sound. And suddenly, I know what I have to do.

I walk into my bedroom, and I get naked, and start looking for my running shoes. I put on a yoga pants, a very used blue long sleeved shirt that has a line written on it "Let's go". I put my shoes on and I leave my apartment.

I start running into a random direction. I know where the Escala is and that is the last place I want to be right now, so I run in the opposite way. I've been living in Portland until now, and although I've been here, in Seattle for a couple of times, I don't really know where am I going. I'm just following some kind of instinct, and I let my mind think of all the things, I didn't want to until now.

Why, oh God, why couldn't I just meet with someone else?! Someone normal. Who can love… But then, I realize, that no. I don't wish that. Even though Christian Grey may not love me, I do love him. And I can't really think of any other men anymore. Uhh, if he would hear this, he would be very happy, I suppose. Mr. Megalomaniac.

I'm sure he didn't send that card. Probably he just wanted to be polite, so he asked his assistant to write it. The idea brings tears to my eyes again. I wipe off my tears with the back of my hand, and keep running.

And he told me. I can remember. Clear and loud, he told me that he is not a boyfriend material or so whatever. Probably that was that moment, when I should have just leave. But I didn't. I couldn't.

I have no idea, how long I have been running for, but suddenly I stop. I lean forward and rest my hands on my knee as I take shaky deep breaths. I'm not used to running at all.

I look around. Where I am? It's completely dark now, and I start to run when the sun was still up. _Damn._

I see trees, benches and a lake. I'm probably in a park, but I don't recognize it, so I guess, I haven't been here before.

And I didn't even bring my phone. Alright Steele, calm down. Don't fucking panic. Just go and ask somebody where you are. But the problem is, there is nobody here. It's weirdly quiet, and I am not really used to this.

What should I do? Just try to look for someone? Or try to find the way back? Damn it, even if I would have my phone who would I call? Kate? Nope, she is still on her holiday. Christian? No way. My mom? Rather Christian then…

When I decide to sit on one of the benches, - and probably wait till morning, - I have a strange feeling, and I can feel a weird prickle on my nape. As if someone was watching me. I turn around and see a woman, not so far from me. She is staring at me. Where did she come from? She wasn't there like two minutes ago.

I decide, doesn't matter how creepy she is, I need to get home. As I get closer to her, I see how pale she is. Like a ghost. Her clothes look way too baggy on her, probably two size bigger than she is. Her hair is brown and shoulder length.

And she just stands in front of me, still watching, no, rather glaring at me. A chill runs through my spine and I start to get a little bit afraid. Well, maybe you shouldn't have left and run like an idiot, then, you wouldn't be here with her right now. When I get to her, I try to start with an awkward little smile. When I see that she doesn't returning it, I start to talk.

"Umm, Hey. I'm kind of lost. Could you please tell me where I am exactly?" – I ask.

She tilts her head to the side, as she looks at me. She has no expression on her face at all.

"Japanese Garden" – she answers. Her voice is groggy, like she hasn't spoken in a while. She runs her hand through her hair, and the sleeve of her coat slips down her arm revealing a slightly dirty bandage on her wrist. I can see little blood drops on it.

This woman creeps me out, she really does, but I have to get home.

"How can I get to Pike Place Market?" – I ask unsurely, and I took a little step backwards.

"Follow me" – She says as she turns her back at me, and starts to walk.

I hesitate. I'm not sure whether I should go with her or not, but I have no better choice at the moment so I speed up a bit to follow her.

She is shorter than me by a few inches, but then I notice that she is barefoot. Why doesn't she has any shoes on? Chills run through my spine again, and my instincts scream 'Run!', but my legs keep walking with her. She never looks back to make sure I am behind her, and she doesn't try to make a conversation with me, which is little bit strange.

Then it runs through my head. Maybe she is homeless. She doesn't wear fitting clothes, she is barefoot, has that dirty bandage on her arm and she is rather slovenly, - her hair is oily, - and she is very weak.

We get into a parking lot and although I can't see anybody, I calm down a little bit. Now if I scream for help, maybe someone hears it. The woman in front of me stops and puts her right hand into her pocket, which scares me. She turns around. We are standing in front of a white truck.

"I'm so sorry Miss Steele" – she says.

"Wait, How do y.." – But I have no time to finish my sentence, because she puts a handkerchief in front of my nose and mouth that has a very weird smell.

I try to struggle and use what I learned on Ray and on self-defense classes, but she hold me tightly and I can only manage muffled screams into the handkerchief as my body goes limp, and my brain is caught up in some weird blankness. I can't remember anything after that, only the sound of my body as it falls to the hard ground.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confused

**Well hello everybody:)**

 **I got some favs follows and reviews, and I am so happy about it that I brought you another chapter. :) I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Comment: My first language isn't English, but I am trying to do my best at grammar and spelling :)**

 **Comment 2:I am planning on uploading a chapter every week, but since it is summer, I might will upload every 3rd or 5th day and so :)**

 **Well, Enjoy:)**

 **-Dori**

Chapter 2

Confused

(Ana's POV)

I wake up to a terrible pain. My head is pounding and my face is pressing to something hard. Is that…. Why am I lying on the ground? My eyes suddenly open, and I'm frightened. I look around. I'm in a room which has dirty brown walls. The windows are on my right, and all I have in here is a couch. Where the fuck I am?

And then suddenly, I remember. The roses, the running, the strange woman and me struggling against the handkerchief. Did she brought me here? Probably.

Tears are falling from my eyes. Why did she kidnap me? She didn't even know me… Because, I'm most certainly kidnapped. I start to shiver. How long have I been here? My eyes fall to the door. I have to get out of here.

I try to stand up and run, but I fall to the ground. Something is holding me back. I look down and see a chain on my leg connected to the wall. It's about one meter long. I desperately try to get my leg out, while the chains are rattling loudly.

"Damn it!" – I yell, as I hit the wall. I lean on it, pushing my head to the cold wallpaper, slowly sliding down to the floor. I sob into my arm. I don't understand anything. Why me? Why?

Then, the door cracks. I go silent. I look for something around me, that I can protect myself with, but I don't see anything. Without breathing I wait for the door to open. She stands there. She is wearing the same clothes as she did in the park. Her hands are hanging next to her body, empty. I relieve a bit. At least no guns or knives. Or chainsaw. _Calm down, Steele._

She just stands there, looking at me. Her eyes are dull, without any life in them. She doesn't says a word.

"Who are you?" – I ask with a shaky voice. – "Why did you brought me here?"

Her eyes stay emotionless, but I think I see a little sad smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Meee? I'm nobody" – She says, with her groggy voice. – "I'm nobody." – She repeats and she sounds broke, shaking her head slightly.

"What do you want from me? Please, let me go! I will... I will give whatever you want" – I beg, as I start to cry again.

She tilts her head to the side, as she watches me.

"What do you have that I don't? What makes you so special?" – She whispers with a pain in her voice.

What does that supposed to mean? I don't understand, I don't understand any of it? What makes me so special? And in that moment I can see it on her, that she has mental problems. The way she looks at me, with her dull eyes, her movements, the way she talks.

Maybe she wants money. Yeah, I can give her money. Even if I don't have enough, I will find a way.

"Please, please, let me go" – I beg. – "I will give you money, if that's what you want. I will do whatever you want, just let me go, please"

She is apparently having fun as she looks at me. "I don't want _his_ money"

Whose money? Wait… Was she referring to Christian? He has money. Or is it just a coincidence? _Nothing is a coincidence when it comes to Christian_. I don't know, I can't be sure until I ask, but I'm so afraid.

"Wh… Whose money?" – I stutter.

And then, her face changes from blank – I wish it hadn't though. Something evil, painful and hurt emotion take over control over her face. Her cold blue eyes glare at me, and I wish I could run from her.

"You know it very well. You took him from me" – She hisses at me. I stick to the wall as close as possible. She looks over me. "What do you have, that I don't?" – She asks, before, closing the door with a loud bang.

The meeting with the ghost girl shook me up pretty well. Is this all about Christian? Of course, everything is about him. Why does she knows him? I am confused, scared and thirsty. I lay my head to my knees and I start to cry for the numerous time of the day. How did it all got so messed up? Christian. I need him now more than ever.

(Christian's POV)

I stare at the glider on my desk. It took me forever to make it, but I like it. I feel bitter. I want her back, I don't want that glider. I have a meeting in a few minutes, and I should get ready, but I can't. I miss her. I sent flowers to her, but she didn't reply. Is she that mad at me? Who wouldn't be, actually?

I decide to e-mail her. I know her new e-mail address at the SIP, it didn't even took me five minutes to find out. I hesitate before I type.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Tomorrow

 **Date** : June 8, 2015 14:05

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia,

Forgive this intrusion at work. I hope that it's going well. Did you get my flowers?

I note that tomorrow is the gallery opening for your friend's show, and I'm sure you've not had time to purchase a car, and it's a long drive. I would be more than happy to take you—should you wish.

Let me know. I miss you

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I reread the e-mail. All fine, except one thing. I delete the 'I Miss you' part. I will tell her that personally. Hopefully. I don't know what would I do, if I couldn't take her. Or if she wanted to go with someone else. Like that prick José. I already growl at the thought.

I need her. The past few days… has been a torture for me. I can't remember ever feeling that bad. Some kind of unknown pain is tearing me from the inside. I suddenly find myself angry. With myself. How could I possibly let anyone that close, to hurt me. Maybe she is in control… but no. I have to be in _control_. All the time. No one else can take the lead.

Andrea comes into my office after knocking.

"Your meeting is going to start in one minute, sir, on the fifth floor" – she say and she walks out. She doesn't expects a 'thank you' from me. She rarely gets those words from me, to be honest.

I stand up, and fix my suit. Putting my Blackberry in my pocket, I close my laptop, and leave the office.

I expected her to answer when I get back. That was a two hour meeting for God's sake. Why didn't she reply? It's 16:10, so she probably left the SIP to go home. Just to make sure I quickly write another e-mail.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Tomorrow

 **Date** : June 8, 2015 16:10

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia,

Even if you decide not to come with me, please let me know. I hope you are okay.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I send it.

I'm worried. Maybe she is ill. So she wouldn't go to work, ergo she wouldn't see her e-mails either. But that's not any better. I didn't want her to be ill. I decided to check on her.

I called her cell phone. She didn't pick up. I started to have a bad feeling. I gather my things and step into the elevator.

I greet Taylor coldly in the car.

"To Miss Steele" – say, as I try to call her again. No answer on the phone. "Could you please speed up a bit?" I ask, and that surprises Taylor – I never ask him to go faster – but he silently comply.

My fingers are next to me on the seat, hitting the leather rapidly. I am worried for her. She doesn't she answers my e-mail or my phone call. Did I really made her hate me so much? But she was so stupid too. Why didn't she use the safe word? And she just walked out, and apparently she is not coming back. I don't think I can live with that….

The car stops and that jerks me out of my thoughts. I go to the door, and try to go in. It's open. They should have better security here. Anybody can just come in. I go up the stairs, looking for the 'Steele' label on the doors, and I hear as Taylor follows me. That's rare, he only comes after me if something is wrong.

On the second floor, I see the label finally 'Kavanagh & Steele'. I knock on the door. Taylor is standing next me, tense.

We wait for a while but nobody opens the door. I knock again.

"Ana, please. Open it!" – I say loudly to the door. No answer. "Please, even if you are mad at me, let me know that you are okay!" Silence. "Ana!"

Taylor is nervous now too. Even though she doesn't know Anastasia that much, he probably knows that she would answer the door.

"Ana, if you don't say a word… I might have to get in there with force. Please, open the door" – I nearly beg. I look at Taylor. "Taylor, could you kick the door in, please?" He nods.

"Stand back, sir" – he says and he takes a step back as well. Then with a well-directed kick, the door falls to the ground.

I go in. I see nobody in the house. "Ana!" I call. I look to the ground and I see my roses, laying there. Taylor reaches for his gun when he sees the mess on the floor. He quickly checks the rooms, but comes back soon.

"Nobody is in the house, sir" – He says.

I think all the blood runs out of my face. I sent these flowers yesterday. They should've been here by the afternoons. Since Kate is away, travelling, she must have get them, or else the roses wouldn't have gotten into the house. So Ana, didn't come home since yesterday.

"Ana!" I shout. I furiously open a door, and see – probably – her bedroom. I know that Taylor said that nobody was in the house, but I had to make sure. I see her clothes on the floor. And I see her phone on her bed too. I pick it up. 4 missed calls, two from me, and two from the SIP.

"Damn it" – I say as I kick into the bed. "Where the fuck is she?! She couldn't just disappear!"

I reach for my phone. I am going to find you Ana. Just wait for it. I will find you…

 **Sooooo, I hope you liked it! :) Please, please review if you did, but also review if you didn't, tell me how could I make it better :) If I get many review I might bring the next chaper in two or three days! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding out

**Nope, English isn't my first language. I know about my grammar mistakes, I will find a beta soon**

Chapter 3

Finding it out

(Ana's POV)

Cold. Dirty. Hungry. Empty. Frightened. These are the feelings I feel constantly. And angry. With myself, with the ghost woman who left me here, with everybody I have ever met.

I'm lying on the cold and hard ground. I try to hug my legs as close to my chest as possible. I don't know for how long I have been lying here like that. I'm probably here for about two days, maybe three. My head is throbbing, and my leg hurts. It has a big red bruises on it. At the first day, I struggled a lot. I screamed for help. But the only answer I got was silence.

It's completely silent here. The only audible thing is the rumbling of my stomach. I was so hungry. Before I got here, I didn't eat much. Okay, more like nothing at all, for four days. But here, I haven't got any food at all. My throat is sore and dry, I am so thirsty. Once I read somewhere that until you feel hungry you are not dying. When you stop feeling hungry, that means that your organs gave up fighting and you will die. I can't decide whether I want to die or not.

Two days ago, - when the ghost woman left - I have certain about that though. I tried to get to the window and just jump. I knew that because of my chain I would just hang out of the window, but I was desperate. I'm still desperate. But my chain wasn't even long enough to get to the window.

I was just standing there, looking out. Trees. The only thing I could see, where trees. Like a forest. Birds were on the branches. They were free. That was the moment when I gave up fighting. I dropped to my weak knees.

If I ever got out of here, where would I go? Seattle has no forests. I have no idea where this place was located. And as I said it's silent. No neighbors. Not even cars. Just birds tweeting. I'm just here, laying lifelessly on the ground, waiting for death.

I have been thinking about Christian a lot. Memories where always in my head. The erotic things, the flying, a dinners and breakfasts and all the things we did. I miss him so much, I decided that if I ever get out of here, all I want is him. Even if he can't love me, even if he wants to beat the shit out of me, I don't care, I just _need_ him.

What is he doing now? Does he has a new submissive now? He probably does. The thought of that was more painful than the hunger I felt. It was ripping through my chest.

I heard noises from the stairs. I don't even move a muscle, when the door opens. I keep my eyes closed.

I don't care if I have to die, just let it be over already.

"Tsk, tsk. Look at you. That would break his heart. Even if he doesn't own one" – she says. –"The Master loves you, and you don't even care, you don't even fight for him" Her voice is still kind of dull, but with a little more like in it than before.

I open my eyes. The same girl is there in the doorway, same clothes on her, all the same. What Master is he talking about?

"Master?" – I whisper dryly, but I regret it already, because my throat hurts.

"He is dark. Very dark, but I love him." – She looks down. "But he doesn't loves me. He loves you. I saw it. You slept in his bed. Nobody is allowed to sleep there."

She is very talkative today. I decide that if I have to die, I have to know a few things, and apparently this is the perfect time for it.

"Are you talking about Christian?" – I ask. This sentence was long enough to hurt my dry throat very much.

She shakes her head, and rolls her eyes. I know people who can go crazy about eye rolling… I quickly dismiss the thoughts.

"See? I was NEVER allowed to call him by his name" – she whispers –"What do you have that I don't?"

This question again! I don't know what she means by this.

"What are you talking about?"

Without any warning, she leaves the room, but lets the door open. I let my head fall on the floor, knowing that I would be probably left here like this again.

But to all of my surprises she comes back, and I hear something falling on the ground next me. My eyes open immediately. I see a bottle of water.

I reach for it as fast as I can, my instincts take over. I find it incredibly hard to open the glass, which shows to me how weak I got. I swallow down all of it. I don't think I have ever any water being this delicious. The burn is my throat doesn't go away all the way, but it eases a bit.

The woman keeps staring at me, as I finish the bottle. And then I have a weird feeling. Why did she gave me this? I thought she wanted me dead. This makes no sense. And I see an emotion running through her face.

Regret. I decide to use this moment.

"Please" – I beg. – "Please let me go. Why did you brought me here? What did I do to you?"

"He never loved me but he loves you. Look at us, we are the same." –She points to me and then to herself. –"And somehow so different"

He loves me? No, Christian Grey is not capable of loving anyone. He made that fact very clear for me. And apparently for this woman too. A memory flashes through my mind.

" _Leila?"_

" _An ex, who put the song on my iPod."_

 _An ex… ex-submissive? An ex– "One of the fifteen?" I ask._

" _Yes."_

" _What happened to her?"_

" _We finished."_

" _Why?"_

" _She wanted more."_

"She wanted more" – I whisper to myself. Is she Leila? Or someone else from the fifteen girl? I look at the woman. "Is your name Leila?" – I ask.

She takes a step back, breathing heavily and loudly. Her face is horrified. Yes! She is Leila! She is Christian's ex-submissive or what so ever. But why did Leila kidnap me? _So Christian couldn't have me. Shit._

"I can't. He will… He would…"- And then she leaves the room quickly.

I hit the wall with my fist. "Damn it!"

I got one glimpse of hope, and now it's all gone. With the water I got I will probably live for a while. And I'm sure that it will not be pleasant.

I need a plan to get out of here.

(Christian's POV)

If I ask them to get someone's phone number, they get it for me. If I ask them to get someone's bank account information, they do it. If I ask them to get the money from somebody, they do it. Damn, even if I would ask them to kill somebody, they'd probably do it. But when I ask them to find the only fucking person I want to find, they can't.

I run my hands through my hair, and take a sip from my scotch. I'm Christian Grey, the owner of a fucking money making company. Ever since I made my company, if I wanted something I would got it. I have utmost control over everything. People and things. This is the first time, when I just keep getting to dead ends. I just can't find her.

They don't know anything about her at SIP, her father doesn't know anything, and neither Kate nor that prick José has any idea. And I couldn't reach her mother.

We found out that she probably went running when she got my gift – her running shoes were missing –but we have no idea what happened after that.

Where are you Ana? Are you running from me? I gulp down all the scotch left in my glass. I can't do anything and that is killing me. What if somebody hurt her? Or someone killed her. She might be dead, and I have no fucking clue about it. I'm just sitting here helplessly. I throw the glass to the wall, and it falls to its pieces. I couldn't care less about it. It means nothing to me. Why Ana?! Why the fuck did you have to go for a run? I want to find her and hug her… and then beat the shit out of her. But surprisingly the urge to hug is stronger.

Taylor clears his throat behind me. "What?" – I ask, not so politely. I know Taylor doesn't deserves it. He has been working his butt off to find Ana in the past three days.

"Sir, we have found something." – He says, and I shot up from the couch. That is the fucking sentence I have been waiting for days now. He walks to his office, and I follow him. He opens his computer and a video pops up.

"This is from a security camera on the Lawrence Lofts building. At 8:51 p.m. – he says, and I see Ana running in front of the building, and she stops, wipes off the some tears from her cheek, and keeps running. My heart cracks. "And here, at 8:52 p.m." – and we see someone, a girl form following her. Taylor stops it and zooms on it. _Is that? No! No way!_

"Oh, fuck" – I swear loudly, as I recognize the face. Leila. –"Is she the one behind all this madness?"

"We don't know yet, sir" – Taylor rubs his chin. –"But we have the address of some of her properties around the area. Hers and her husbands. We are checking them out."

"Good. We _have_ to find her. Both of them." – I say. –"Leila is mentally instable. If she does anything to Ana, she will live to regret it" – I say as I run through my hands on my hair.

"We will find them, sir" – Taylor assures me. – "Every team is on this case."

"Good" – I say.

My phone beeps. The number is unknown.

 _Want to find her? Come out and play, then. Rainier Square, Tonight 9 pm., bring 2 million._

 _Come alone or not at all._

 _-Your best buddy._

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm so happy to see that I got some other follows and reviews!**

 **Next chapter is coming next week, around Wednesday!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Finally

_**Yes I know about my grammar issues, and I will get a beta soon. Until this happens please forgive my mistakes**_ __

Chapter 4 - Finally

(Christian's POV)

"We arrived, sir" –Taylor says to me. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that the car stopped. I look out of the window. Good, old Rainier Square.

I tighten my grip on the briefcase. I brought two million dollar in it, just as I was asked to. This amount of money is nothing to me. And I would use up all my money to find Ana.

"Everything is going as planned?" I ask.

"Everyone is in their position, sir. But nobody seems to be suspicious yet." He answers calmly, but I can see that he is just as nervous as me. I check my watch. 8:56 pm. I should go.

"Alright" I say as I get out from the car. I walk slowly away from the car. I need to find Ana, so obviously I have the urge to hurry, but I have no fucking idea who am I meeting with. How will I find the person anyways?

At 9:00 pm, on the dot, my phone rings. Blocked ID. Fuck.

"I'm listening." I say. I can hear a deep male voice's laughing. I want to kill this guy so badly.

"You think, you are so fucking powerful and smart, aren't you?" He is using some kind of thing, which makes his voice different. "Well, guess what? I can see all of your security men. You didn't hire the best ones apparently. Not the best incognitos…"

I look around. Where the fuck is he?

"Who are you?" I hiss.

He laughs again. "Don't even bother looking for me. Oh, you know me very well. It hurts, that you don't remember me."

"Where is she?" I almost shout. I don't really want to chitchat.

"Well, well, well Christian. If you want to find her, I suggest you not to speak to me like that. Let's not forget our manners."

I take a deep breath and then ask again. "Where. Is. She."

"Firstly, the money. Did you bring it? Open the briefcase" He orders. I open it, and turn one around so wherever he is, he can see it. "Good boy. No, do you see that men sitting on the bench, about fifteen meters from you on the left."

I look to the left and see a black guy in dark hoodie, looking at me. "Now, before you do anything reckless" he says. "On your right, can you see that woman? She is waiting for the bus, she has three daughter."

I do what he told me, and see the blond woman. Her clothes are a bit dirty, clearly she is poor.

"Good. Now, look a little higher. Up on the building. On the second floor's balcony." I take a sharp breath in, as I see a man with a gun. "And yes, Christian, the gun is pointed on her." I see a little red light appearing on her forehead. Oh, my god. That bastard. "So, I hope you understand now. Any stupid little stunt you do, and you can meet her daughters on her funeral." He laughs.

Without any doubt, he is the most evil creature, I have ever talked with. I straighten up a little bit. "What do I have to do?"

"Cooperation. Ah, much better. That's what I like. Now, take the money to the man on your left."

I turn, and walk up to the black man. I hand him the briefcase. He takes it, smirks at me, and walks away. I turn in Taylor's direction, and make a 'Stop' movement with my hand. He doesn't move. He doesn't follows him, as he would have according to the plan. Thanks God.

"So predictable, Christian, so predictable." He chuckles. "I always hated that in you."

"Where is she?" I ask. I have no fucking time for his games. I want Ana.

"She is not with me, sadly. Kidnapping is not my style." I clench my fist. "Don't get all jittery, jeez. I know where she is. 41331 SE Reinig Road. The first turn on the left. Oh, and don't think you won't hear from me. This is just the beginning. A kidnap is nothing next to what I have planned in my mind." He hung up.

I ran back to the car, as fast as I can. As I run next to the woman, I take a look at her. She is fine. The man on the balcony disappeared too.

I sit in the car, next to Taylor – which is something I never do. "41331 SE Reinig Road. NOW! That's where Ana is!" I shout, and Taylor starts speeding with the car.

"Do you know who was he, sir?" Taylor asks.

"No, I will deal with him later, after I've found her." I tell, as I run my fingers through my hair. Fucking bastard.

"It's about 30 minutes from here, sir." He informs me. Thirty minutes, and I will have her. God, I hope she is okay.

(Ana's POV)

I have never been fat. Not once. And also, I have never been able to get a tan. That's how I was for twenty-one years. But I don't think I have ever felt this thin and pale. Now, if I look down to my thighs, I can see my veins running underneath my white skin, and I can see my bone poking out at my knees. Now, if I wrap my hand around my elbow, my thumb touches my middle finger.

Christian would be probably really mad with me. He hated when I didn't eat much. By now, probably he is forcing some other girl to eat.

Four days. Approximately four days, since I have been here. My mouth already forgot the taste of the water I felt yesterday. Now, it's like as if I have sand in my mouth. Too dry.

Being hungry is a funny feeling. First it's just a little dull scratch in my stomach. Easy to ignore. Then, it gets stronger, and stronger, and after a while it burns away every other pain. Like this pain in my leg from the chain. And then it gets dull again. And it eats you up. Literally. I feel that my body is so hungry, that I started to digest myself.

I feel very weak. Everything is hard now. Moving my little finger takes all my energy and power. Even breathing gets harder. Dull pain in my lungs at every intake.

I'm waiting for the flashing. They say, that when you die, your whole life, every single memory flashes through your eyes. If I think about it, my flash won't be too long. My life was boring. I did everything what was expected from me; I went to university, I made some friends, then got my diploma and got a job. Everything about me was boring.

Until Christian came. Damn, he rocked up my world pretty much. I can remember the look on his face when I asked whether he was gay or not. The memory brings a smile to my face. He was so pissed off. My first drunk night. And of course my drunk dial was him. He showed up immediately. God, I almost puked on his shoes.

He cared about me. He really did. Maybe he wasn't in love with me, but he did care about me. That brought a little smile to my face.

I hear the stairs crack. Oh, God. Another chat time with Leila. Yesterday, I had a plan. It was to convince Leila to let me go. I was so sure, that I could do it. But that hope must have come from that bottle of water. It's gone by now.

I keep my head down on the floor as the door opens. I'm so weak, I can't even keep my eyes open. I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh Ana, no, no, no" someone says. Is that… Christian? Am I hallucinating right now? I hear footsteps towards me, and someone takes me into his lap.

"Christian?" I try to say, but because of the dryness in my throat it was probably a 'chrstthhn'. I open my eyes, and see his beautiful face. His eyes looks into mine and his eyebrows run together, and I don't think I have ever seen him this worried. How did he find me?

"Oh no, baby, no." He cries, as he tries to lift me, but the chain stops him. "Taylor!" He shouts. Taylor appears in the door, sees the chain, and he disappears again. "I have you baby, I will take you out from here." He says, as he strokes my cheekbones.

Tears escape from my eyes. He is here. He found me. He was looking for me. He is here!

"Christian" I sob.

"Shhhh, Ana." He whispers. "It's okay now, it's over, shhhh." He lays a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You're safe now."

I'm safe now. Some kind of weariness take over me, and I close my eyes.

"Ana, stay awake. Ana!" I hear his voice, but I can't open my eyes, I just let to the darkness to take me.

 _ **Hey everybody, I hope you all liked this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, I would love to hear what you think about it!**_ __

 _ **Next chapter is coming next week**_ __


	5. Chapter 5 - Saving her

_**So, hey everybody, sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. Just quickly responding to a question from the reviews, DON'T WORRY! Just because Christian found her, there WILL BE more action in this story! Now a little hospital, maybe some fluff, but yes, there will be actions**_ __

 _ **On Saturday I'm on a one week holiday with my family, so the next chapter will come probably on Sunday (23th August) Until I'm away please please leave me reviews, I love to read what you think**_ __ _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Dory**_

Chapter 5

Saving her

(Christian POV)

We are driving on a very dirty road. It's totally empty, apparently no one used it for a while. Although, I hope someone did, and we will find Ana here. I didn't gave fucking two millions to that dude so he can mess with me. I would rip his balls off. _I'm probably going to do it anyway._

By the end of the road, in the middle of nowhere, there's a house. I correct, rather a cabin. Looks very old, and abandoned. The door is rusty and the windows are cracked and dirty.

I shot out of the car immediately. I step on the porch. No sign of life. No noises from the inside. Is anyone in there? Taylor takes out his gun, and holds it firmly.

"Stay behind me, sir." He says, as he takes the steps. He opens the rusty door, and lifts his gun, ready to shoot. Damn, I hate guns. "It's clear yet." He informs me.

I can't wait any longer, I go in the house. I will not just stand here and act like a pussy, scared. I see the stairs, and against Taylor's warning hiss, I take them. There's two doors up here.

I open randomly one, but the sight shocks me. Oh, Fuck, no!

Ana is lying on the floor. She is so thin, and so fucking lifeless, and I have to grab the door so I won't fall to the ground. Not again! She lies there, just like my mother! Just like my mother did. I can't lose her too. Not again.

"Oh Ana, no, no, no" I mutter as I ran up to her. Please, let her be alive. Please, don't let her die.

She slightly opens her eyes. Thanks God! Thank you! "Chhhristhhan" she says, with a very shaky breath. She needs help, right now. Her face is dirty and her eyes are almost dull. They are not the sparkling ones, I got used to.

"Oh no, baby, no." I try to lift her. She is so thin, I'm afraid that if I make one bad move, I will break her. Her skin is so cold. I can't stand up with her, because something stops me. I look down to what is it, and I find a chain coming out from the wall, attached to Ana's leg. Damn it! "Taylor!" I shout. I try not to move Ana too much. Her ankle is bruised and bloody from the chain. What kind of fucking animal did this? "I have you baby, I will take you out from here." I promise to her, as I stroke cheekbones that poke out way too much.

Her big blue eyes look at me. Far too big on her face now. Tears are polling in it, and a few slides down her cheek. "Christian" she sobs.

I start to cradle her gently, kissing her forehead. "Shhhh, Ana. It's okay now, it's over baby. You're safe now" And I will kill the bastard who did this to her. I will find him and kill him.

Then I see that Ana closed her eyes. "No, Anastasia, wake up! You have to wake up, baby." I say as I shake her gently. "Shit!" I roar, when I see that it's no use and then Taylor comes into the room with a saw in his hand. Where the fuck did he get that from? I don't care, just let him cut her chain.

He cuts it quickly, and I have no idea how, but Taylor is an expert in everything. I will give him more money – I decide. He definitely deserves it.

As soon as Ana's ankles are free, I hurry down the stair. "No one else in the house?" I ask, concerned.

"No sir, I didn't find anybody."

"Great" I sigh. I sit in the back with Ana in my lap, and Taylor starts the car. I hate to see Ana like this. She is so cold, I take off my jacket and wrap it around her. I have to call Grace.

"Mom, are you working right now?" I ask, without saying 'hi'. I couldn't care less about my manners.

"Yes, I'm at the hospital right now. What's wrong, Christian? You sound upset."

"Mom, just stay where you are. Ana needs help, we will be there in twenty minutes" And I hung up. I don't think I have ever had such a short phone call with my mother. I decide, that I'm going to apologize later.

Taylor drivers very fast and I try to keep Ana as still as possible, not knowing if she has any injuries – besides her ankle. I sigh as I again note the changes in Ana's appearances: the deep purple circles under her eyes, the drawn paleness of her face, the dull lankness of her once-shiny hair, the loss of pounds, so her running clothes hung off her loosely. But even like that she is so beautiful.

I hold her as close to her as I can without hurting her. I found her. She is safe. She is with me. I kissed her hair. I missed her so much.

The car stops and Taylor gets out and I see him running to the building. A few seconds later he comes back with two nurse and a wheelchair. No way, I'm putting Anastasia in that. I get out of the car as well, and start heading to the door, ignoring the nurses.

My mother waits for me in the hall. As soon as she sees Ana, lifelessly hanging in my arm, she gasps, and covered her mouth with her hand. She comes rushing to us.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to her?" She asks as she checks her pulse, and seems kind of relieved that she was alive.

"Someone kidnaped her, mom. I found her like this. I haven't seen her in almost a week. Please, help her!" I beg desperately.

"Of course, darling." She scowls. I follow her as she goes to the first floor into a room. A couple of nurse tells me to go out, because they will examine her now, and although I don't want to leave, I step out of the room. I fall to a chair, staring at the wall.

I hate hospitals. They smell weird, people are weird and nothing good ever happens here. I was a healthy kid after I got to the Grey's. I never had a broken bone, and I have never had any illness besides typical flu. The only times I have been here was because I was visiting my mother. I always saw some people sitting in the chairs, running their hand through their hair and having a very anxious expression. I never understood. Why are the worrying if they can't do anything?

Well, shit, I understand now. Here I am, in a chair, running my hands through my hair, being anxious. It sucks. Even if I know that Ana will be more than probably okay, I can't stop my mind from thinking the opposite.

My phone rings. I take the call without looking at who's calling me

"Christian!" She whines. Oh fuck, why did I have to answer it?! I'm such an idiot.

"Elena, I don't have time right now." I gabble.

"Christian, don't you dare hanging up on me! I haven't heard from you in days! You didn't came to our usual dinner yesterday. Where were you? Do you know how stupid I looked, sitting there alone? Why didn't you come? Ohh let me guess, because of your new … how do you call it? Girlfriend? That is absolutely ridiculous, Christian!" She scream. When did she become so fucking annoying? And why is she acting like that? I thought she was my friend.

"Elena, as I said before, now I have more important things to do. And if you ever say one more word about Anastasia, you will regret it…" I warn her coldly. No one can speak of Ana like that anyways, but after what she has been through? No way…

"Look at you Christian! I... I don't even know you. She changed you so much…"

"Yes!" I hiss. "Yes, she changed me. But in the good direction. Something you could never do. I better hang up right now, before I say something I will regret later. Bye." I say, and I hang up.

I have never seen Elena like that. She is acting like a bitch. I laugh as I remember.

" _Will you collar me?" Ana asks with her eyes wide open. I rise my eyebrows._

" _You have been doing your research. I don't know, Anastasia. I've never collared anyone" I admit. It never was my thing. I'm definitely not into chocking either._

" _Were you collared?" She whispers._

" _Yes." And I hated every fucking minute of it._

" _By Mrs. Robinson?"_

" _Mrs. Robinson" I throw my head back laughing out. Oh, Ana._

I chuckle. Oh, how much I missed her smart mouth. My chuckle dies as I see my mother coming out from Ana's room. She's smiling. I take this as good news.

"She is alright. We don't know anything for sure yet, not until the blood tests arrive, but we think she has hypothermia. I have no clue where you find her, but if she has been in a cold place for long time hypothermia is a possibility." She want to keep going but I interrupt.

"What is hypothermia?" I ask frustrated.

"Hypothermia is a medical emergency that occurs when your body loses heat faster than it can produce heat, causing a dangerously low body temperature. Normal body temperature is around 98.6 F. Hypothermia occurs as your body temperature passes below 95 F. Ana is lucky her temperature wasn't too low, only a little lower than 95 F."

"What happens to her now?" I frown.

"Well, she is being treated right now. As I said, her temperature wasn't so bad, but we have to keep her warm. Also, she is very thin. I suppose she didn't eat in a while. She is dehydrated and her blood pressure is extremely low. We need to have frequent monitoring of her vital signs, so she will stay for a few days. The brises and the wound on the right ankle is pretty bad but we treated it. It will leave a scar though… As soon as I think it's safe, I will let her go home." She says.

"Thank you mom. For everything." She smiles. Then turns back, to see if the doctors have left.

"You can go in. She is still passed out." She pats my shoulder. "But later, I need to hear what happened, Christian." I nod. I want to see Ana, first. I step into her room…


	6. Chapter 6 - There is no such a thing as

**Umm hey guys!**

 **I am so ashamed of myself. I haven't posted in a week, because I was on holiday, with no wifi or internet at all.**

 **I just actually realize how little you know about me. So for one thing, I mentioned before that my first language isn't English. It's Hungarian. Yupp, I am from Hungary. (I was away on holiday in Croatia, that's why I didn't have Wifi.) I am a senior in high school (yupp again, I am pretty young) THAT is the main reason, I'm actually not really planning on putting any 18+ lemon in the story. I might find a way around it though, one of my older friend offered to write it, so we will see.**

 **As for this chapter. I know, it's shitty. A little short and badly written. I apologize for that.**

 **Hope some of you will like it though.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

There is no such a thing as easy way out

(Ana's POV)

I wake up to gentle touches. A hand caressing my face and stroking my hair. My eyelids are too heavy, I'm not strong enough to open them...

Beep….Beep….Beep. What is this noise? So annoying. Why can't it just stop? I feel the need to groan.

"Why won't she wake up already? Is something wrong with her?" A velvety voice asks beside me. A very familiar velvety voice actually.

"Give it some time, son. She will wake up eventually. She needs to rest as much as she possibly can." A woman's voice says. So familiar, but my head is all dizzy, I just can't figure things out.

"She has been sleeping for two days, mom." He says, apparently annoyed with the situation.

The woman sighs. "Have you told the police yet? Why didn't you went straight to them?"

"When I first told them, that Anastasia was missing, they said, they couldn't do anything about it until 24 hours. They pissed me off so much. Just ignoring me. Two of them played cars in the corner, mom. Cards! Stupid cops." The man growls.

"How about her family, and friends?"

Now it was the man's turn to sigh. "I called her roommate, but she is on holiday. She was pretty hysterical. Her mother knew nothing, but surprisingly she didn't sound too concerned. Her father is on a fishing trip as I heard. I couldn't reach him." I feel a warm hand on my wrist, caressing it softly, then playing with my thumb. I want to move my fingers so badly, but I just can't.

"I just can't believe all these horrible things happened to her." The woman says. The man remained silent. "I have to go now. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for all the help, mom." He says, and I hear a door closing.

Someone kisses my hair. "Please baby, wake up. I need you so much, please"

Then, just like that, everything clicks into their place in my mind. All the memories came back to me all at once. The ghost woman, being rescued by Christian. Even the beeping makes sense now, apparently I'm in a hospital. _No shit, Sherlock._

My eyes finally open then. I found a shabby looking Christian next to my bed.

"Christian" I manage through my dry throat. His eyes shot up, from looking at my sheets.

"Ana!" He exclaims as he takes my hand and kisses it. I frown. I want more than that. "I'll call a nurse" He says, as he presses a button next to me.

I look down to my arm, and see an IV in it. I nearly faint. Or throw up. I can't decide which would be worse now.

"What's wrong?" He asks? His eyes ran all over me trying to find the point that hurts me.

"I hate needles." I whine, and I know I sound like a kid. Christian smiles at me mockingly.

"Of course. Being kidnapped is fine. Starving and nearly dying is fine. But needles are tough stuff, right?" He teases me. I look down. How did he find me? I have no time to ask because a nurse runs into the room.

"You're finally awake, sweetheart!" She says. She is middle aged lady. She is a little over weighted, and one day she must have been a brunette but her hair is almost completely grey now. Her smile is bright. Something tell me, that she loves her job. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"I'm thirsty." I say the truth.

"Yes, it's normal after waking up from a sleep that long. Also, some medicine they gave you, might make you thirsty." She says as she pours a water into a glass. "Here you are. Just slowly." She hands me the glass. I try to drink slowly, but I finish up the glass easily. The nurse – her shirt says Martha – takes the glass from me. "Does anything else hurt, sweetheart?"

"My ankle burns." I says. Christian sighs. I look at him. And see him running his fingers through his hair.

"I will get a doctor to take a look at your wound." She smiles before she leaves the room.

I look at Christian. I really look at him this time. His clothes are wrinkled, his hair is messy and his stubble is not even a stubble now, but almost a beard.

"You look like shit." I'm being honest. Okay, maybe not completely honest. Even like that, he looks incredibly hot. How does he do that?

"The pot calling the kettle black?" I rolls his eyes. "I… I don't even know what to say, Ana. I'm so sorry for what happened. It's all my fault." He falls into the chair next to my bed.

I fold my hands and stare at them. I have questions. A lot. "Why did Leila do this?" I whisper.

He raises his head. "How do you know it was her?" He rubs his chin, then shakes his head. "Could you please tell me then whole story? Everything. Please." He begs.

I frown. "I got your flowers. I… I don't even know why, but they upset me. So I decided to go for a run." I swallow loudly. It feels awkward telling this story. "I got lost. I wasn't even watching where I was running. I ended up in a park, I suppose. It was already dark. Then there was she… Just staring at me. She was the only one around, so I decided to ask her for directions. She told me to follow her, and I did. Then... in the parking lot she pulled something out of her coat, like a napkin and forced it in front of my nose." I clear my throat. Christian is sitting next to me.

"Go on." He orders, tense.

"When I woke up, I was in that house. There was no way out. I was chained to the wall, and no matter how loud I shout, no one came. Then I saw her. The first time she didn't talk much. Just some things that didn't make sense to me. The second time, she started to talk... about you."

Christian straightens up. "What did she say about me?"

"She just mentioned you… and then I knew that she used to be your submissive. And I remember you mentioning something about a girl, named Leila. When I called her Leila, she panicked. She just disappeared. I haven't seen her since then. And a day after or two, you came. And well… you know the rest." I finish the story.

"I never thought she would do anything like this. I have never. She just got to the hospital." He grunts.

"Why was she in a hospital?" My bet is on mental issues.

"She appeared at my house. Gail was home. She cut up her wrist in front of her." Christian shudders. I agree with his reactions. Cutting wrists is not a nice idea. Poor Gail. "Of course, I got the information that she escaped somehow, but then you left. And to be honest, I couldn't really concentrate on anything else." He shows an apologetic smile at me.

When I left… I hate to face the facts, but despite me being kidnapped, nothing changed. He can't love me. I wish he would, but…

"Why did you start looking for me?" I ask in a low voice.

Christian raises his eyebrow. "What else have you expected me to do?" He snaps. Gee, calm down.

"Christian. I _am_ incredibly grateful to you for saving me. But you remember how I left. Just because I had been kidnapped nothing changed. I can't be all the things you want me to be." Tears begin to pool in my eyes.

He kneels next to my bed, and takes my hand into his palm. His eyes are wide as he look deep into my eyes, and he is holding my hand firmly. He looks like he is panicking. "You are what I need. Ana, in the past few days, I've been through hell. I just got you back, I can't lose you again. Please" He begs.

Holy shit. That's new. He is begging. Maybe if the topic wouldn't be so serious I would have even laughed. But the way he looks at me, so desperate, and all I can see is a lost, young boy.

"Christian…" I begin, but he cuts into my words.

"No, Ana, hear me out. I don't know what I was doing before, and I don't know what to do about it. But with you… it's not something I can control. What I know, that the worst feeling was what I felt without you."

I look up at him, the next words I want to say, are stuck in my throat. I let out a shaky breath before I start to talk. "Tell me, what do you want, then?"

"You." Is his succinct, short answer.

"When I was in that house, I decided something. I want more, Christian. I want to live. Travel… love. I don't just want to go to your playroom. I don't just want to fuck. I… I don't want you to hit me." I finish the sentence, looking everywhere but him.

He cups my cheek. "I want you in any form I can have you. If you want to go on dates, I will take you. If you want the flowers, chocolate and all that fluff, I will get you. I want to get you back." He says simply. Why does he says all the things I want to hear?

"Alright" I start, and his eyes light up. "One condition. From now on, no secrets. No lies and all that bullshit. If you can take that, then I am yours."

He leans back. The expression on his face is dark. Is the thought of no lies, and secrets is really this scary to him? What do you hide, Fifty?

 **Next chapter coming still this week. Around Saturday** **Please please please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Confused for several reason

**Hey Everybody!**

 **Yaaay it's Saturday, and finally I brought the chapter on time! I feel like this chapter is little better than the previous one. You'll decide!**

 **-Dori**

Chapter 7 – Confused for several reason

(Ana's POV)

"Christian?" I'm still waiting for his answer, and he has been quiet for seconds now. I'm a little worried. He lets out a long breath finally. At least he is breathing again.

"It's just not that easy, Ana." He says, looking in every direction just not at me. Anger starts to grow in me.

"Well, I start to think that you are the one making it harder! If you can't even be honest how could I ever…"

"It's not about you, ok?!" He cuts me off. "As I said, it's not easy…"

"Why? Why is it not easy? Well, guess what isn't easy! Being locked up in a room for days, and then waking up in hospital. But then, on the top of it, finding out that your … boyfriend, lover, fuck buddy, -I don't even know what to call you – is holding something back from you." I spat. His piercing gray eyes glare into my blue ones.

"Maybe because I am more fucked up than you could imagine! I know what happened to you, and I am sorry for it, you don't even know how sorry I am, but I know the feeling! My story is not something I tell to everyone happily, and doesn't matter how important you are to me, it's not easy to tell you either! Because I know that you would be out of the room in seconds if I told you…" He is standing by the end of his speech, and his face has a slightly red color from all the shouting he has done.

He said it. He said that I am important to him. Not a love confession, but I still want to give myself a high-five. I'm important to him. _Yeah, so important that he doesn't even trust you._

What's his secret? He killed someone? He has a child? Is he in the mafia? I can't imagine that any of these would be true.

I open my mouth to answer something, but suddenly nurse Martha and a Doctor comes into the room. They both shoot angry looks towards Christian.

"No one should bother her through her healing. I would like to ask you to leave the room, Mr. Grey – Nurse Martha speaks up.

Christian looks at me questioningly, with a kind of 'Do you want me to leave?' expression, but I look down at my blanket. I have some thinking to do, and I definitely can't do it, if he is in the room.

"Fine." He spits the word, and storms out of the room. I already regret sending him out.

The doctor and nurse Martha exchange a look with each other. The doctor smiles at me. "Good to see you're awake, Anastasia. I'm Dr. Zimmer. How are you feeling?" Her smile is supposed to be calming, but it annoys me for some reason. Dr. Zimmer is a tall, brunette woman. She is somewhere in his thirty's. Not a typical beauty queen, but I find her pretty.

"My leg hurts and I am hungry." I mumble. "Can I go home?" I ask hoping the impossible, that the answer is a yes.

"I'm afraid you can't go home yet." She looks at me apologetically. "I will give you come painkiller for your ankle. The wound luckily wasn't too deep, but the chain was probably dirty, and you got an infection. You are already getting your pills for that. As for the hunger it's normal. You are severely underweighted. You are 102 pounds now, which is about a 16-17 BMI with your height and age." The doctor scowls. "Your body now is slowly starting to gain back the weight you lost, and until you are at least 110 pounds, I'm afraid that you have to stay here."

Great. I'm so happy to hear that. "Can I eat now?" I ask, obviously annoyed now. I know, I'm thin and all, but also hungry as hell.

Martha smiles. "I will bring you some soup, sweetheart." And she leaves the room. I want something more than soup, but I keep my mouth shut. Dr. Zimmer looks at me hesitantly. I feel the need to ask 'What the fuck do you want?' but I try to calm myself. She is not a bad person.

"I would like to talk to you Anastasia."

She sits on the chair next to me. "When your fiancé brought you here, he told me a story, but I would still like your conformation.

Wait, what? "Fiancé?" I ask, confused.

She frowns. "Mr. Grey. Is the story true, that he told us about your abduction? Or did he put you into this condition?"

"What?!" I basically scream. Firstly the fiancé thing, and now they think he have beaten me up? No goddamn way. Okay, maybe, but spanking doesn't count. I blush.

"Anastasia, this is safe place. You can tell everything you want to."

Alright, this woman lost her mind. Just crazy. "I got kidnapped, but not by Christian! This is nonsense!" I shout. Dr. Zimmer leans away for my bed. She is obviously surprised at my outburst.

"Alright, Anastasia, I believe you. Just remember that you can always talk about what happened to the hospital's physiatrist." She clears her throat. "Even if it's not about your fiancé… I have to leave now, Martha will be back in a few minutes. Please don't be afraid to tell her if you don't feel alright." And with that she leaves the room quickly. She better does.

I drop my head on the pillow. What's wrong with people today?

It's quiet. Very quiet. I look towards the door. I thought as soon as the doctor leaves, Christian would come back to the room. But obviously I was wrong.

I think about what Dr. Zimmer said about my weight. Am I really that thin? I raise my hand in front of my face. I can see the bones that run into my fingers. Also, my skin is too pale. I wish I had a mirror. Or better not. I might not want to see my face. I feel disgusting. Like a skeleton. What could Christian see in me?

"Here comes the soup, honey. Someone looks like she can use a big bowl of it." Nurse Martha's happy sentences take away my bad thoughts about myself, and I am also distracted by the amazing smell of the soup.

(Christian's POV)

I let out a sharp breath as I punch. I miss his face, but get one kick to my side and one hit to my face. The force of his right hook sends me to the floor, and I just lay back.

"What's going on with you, Grey?" He laughs as he takes his towel and wipes his face. "Just today I got you on your butt for the third time."

Still heaving I just shrug. "I'm not really focused."

"Yeah, I can definitely see that." Claude laughs. I roll my eyes. It' easy to fight people, if you are a former Olympian.

"I think we are done for today." I say, and get myself a water from my bag. Claude snores.

"You missed four practice last week and now after forty-five minutes you give up? That's not you, man. What's wrong?" He asks and as much as I know he tries to be the tough guy, but he is obviously worried. That makes me want to go back, and punch him again. I am tired of everybody's bullshit.

I sit on the chair in the corner. "I just came from the hospital…" I start but Claude springs on his feet, cutting me off.

"Oh fuck! I knew you had cancer. Damn it!" He swear, and doesn't matter how shitty my mood is, I laugh.

"Calm down, Bastille. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I don't have cancer." I say, raising my hands.

"You swear you gave me a mini heart attack, Grey." He chuckles, holding his hand on his loose white T-shirt, where his heart is. "What were you doing in the hospital, then?"

"Well" I sigh. "My girlfriend got kidnapped about a week ago. I've been searching her for five days, then I found her, and now she is in the hospital."

Claude's face turns into very serious. "Have they caught the abductor?"

"No. I got her new guards, she should be safe. But that's not my problem. The last time I've seen her…" I have beaten her up. No, I can't say that. "We had a fight. And now, I have her safe again, but she wants to know things I can't tell her. I just can't let he know. She would run away. And, I…I don't even know what to do." I confess.

He comes and sits next to me on the bench. "Do you love her?" He asks.

"Bastille please" I laugh. I feel like it's a moment in elementary school, I never had. I've seen kids asking their friend 'Do you think she loves me' multiple times.

"No, cut the bullshit. Don't lie to me. Do you love her?" He remains serious.

I open my mouth but no words come out. Do I love her? I like her. A lot. And I would do anything to make her happy. And all I want is her, with me. Is this love? "I think so." I say hesitantly.

Claude smirks. "I believe you do. Then go get her. Look, a relationship is always bases on trust. She have to trust you, even if you are not ready to tell her everything, but you also have to trust her, to tell her all your secrets. And if she loves you too, which I assume she does, then it doesn't matter what you reveal, she won't run. Trust me man, I'm happily married for 15 years now." He laughs. "Well, most of the time happily."

"So being wise really comes with _getting older_ , isn't it?" I smile evilly. I know he doesn't deserves it, especially after all the help he just gave me, but 'thank you' is really hard for me to say. He hits me with his towel.

"I'm barely 10 years older than you, and much stronger. So don't mess with me kiddo, or you'll find your ass on the ground for the fourth time today." He laughs, and obviously doesn't mind my teasing.

I stand up, and shake his hand.

"See you on Friday, Bastille." I say as I walk out. I have to go and get my baby back.

 **That's it for today!**

 **Please, please leave me review, I always love to hear what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody,**

 **I'm actually writing to you from the sunny Egypt. My summer is little extended with this one week holiday**

 **So, I only wrote a short chapter for you, because I didn't want to leave you without anything. It's the first September chapter, I hope you'll all enjoy it, good luck to those that just headed back to high school, or university**

 **Well, enjoy :***

 **-Dori**

Chapter 8 - Reunion

(Ana's POV)

I can't believe he left me here just like that. Umm, well I sent him out, but still. I thought he would come back as soon as the doctor stepped out my door, but he has been gone for almost two hours now.

After the soup nurse Martha brought me, I didn't feel full at all, but they said that if I can handle this one, I can get more food.

I can't stop my mind from thinking. What is Christian's secret? Could I live with someone who keeps something from me? What can be possibly so horrible, that he thinks I would run? In my heart I know the answer. Nothing. There is no such a thing he could say, that would make me turn away from him.

I turn off the TV, and put the remote control next to me on the bed, but it falls down. I still have tubes in my arm, so I can't really lean down from this high bed, without pulling them out, but I'm still trying.

Suddenly a tan arm with long fake nails appears and takes it up.

I nearly faint. I didn't hear anyone coming. I look up, and see a blonde woman. She is gorgeous, tall, and looks like she just turned thirty. Her clothes are fashionable, and has a Gucci bag on her arm. Under her make up – which is a little bit much for me – she smiles down to me.

"You should be more careful. We don't want you to be hurt, do we?" She asks in a mocking tone. There is something evil in her voice that I don't like.

I frown. "Do I know you?" I ask hesitantly.

"I think you do. I'm Elena."

I raise an eyebrow. "I don't think we have ever met, sorry." This must be a misunderstanding. I'n certain I have never seen her before.

"My name is Elena Lincoln, but you may know me as… let me think… what was it? Oh yes, Mrs. Robinson." She laughs.

I gasp, my mouth hangs open. I lean away from her immediately. "Oh." Is my very intelligent reply. "The door is over there." I point.

"Wow, nice attitude sweetheart." She says. "You know, when I can in here, I thought, you were like all the other submissive Christian had. I mean, look at you. Brunette, blue eyes, skinny. His type. But none of them had an attitude like you. You kind of remind me of myself in that way."

"We have absolutely nothing in common" I fold my arms in front of my chest. That woman pisses me off. And what did she mean about me looking like all the other? Am I like all the others?

Leila's face flashes in front me. She kind of looked like me. But, no, Christian would never…

"We have more things in common, than you could imagine, Anastasia. But this is not what I'm here for." She flips her damn shiny hair. "I want you to stay away from Christian."

"Oh well, we want the same thing then. How bad." I say, and honestly I'm surprised by my new brave.

"Shut up." She snarls. "Listen to me. You're just a toy, nothing else to Christian. You think you love him? No, you don't. You don't even know the half of the stuff he did. If he ever had feelings for you, that was pity, only. You are bad to him. He has needs, and you are not enough to fulfill them." While she speaks she raises her manicured fingers and shakes it in front of me.

"Oh, so you would be enough to fulfill them? Isn't he too old for that, now? I thought you only have a thing for FIFTEEN YEARS OLD BOYS. Get used to it, because guess what? He is not a little boy you can control anymore!" I scream into her angry face.

I hear it before I realize what really happened. A loud slap lands on my face. Did she really just hit me?

My left cheek is on fire, and I raise my hand to touch it. Ouch.

My eyes are wide, as I stare at her, and she covers her mouth with her hands. Obviously she is just as surprised she hit me as I am.

"HOW DARE YOU?" A voice shouts behind her.

She immediately spins and faces a very angry Christian, standing in the doorway of my hospital room. His hand is on the doorknob, griping it hard.

"Christian, I can explain." She starts, he cuts her off.

"No Elena! I'm tired of you and your stupid things. I want you to leave, right now! I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you. No texts, no e-mails, no phone calls, ever. Just stay out of my life." He says, and he seems to be furious.

Mrs. Robinson gasps. "You can't do that, Christian. I am your friend. I have been there for…"

"A friend" Christian snores. "You've been nothing but a burden. I just realize how much you have been holding me back all these years."

"Don't say this! I am the one who paid your whole company. You would be nowhere today, if I didn't help you out." She tries to explain, but it only makes Christian's head redder.

"You offered me money for sex. I was barely 20. I was impressionable. And you used this." He steps out of the doorway, leaving the door wide open. "I meant it. Get out. And don't come back." She takes her bag up, that has fallen off her arm what she hit me, and starts to walk out. "Oh and Elena? If you ever hurt Ana in any way. I'll kill you." His voice is just as threatening as his words are. I'm glad he isn't giving me that cold stare.

(Christian's POV)

I watch her as she leave. God, I have to hold back so much, so I don't run after her, and rip out her fake blonde hair. I have to remember to call Andrea and take her off the list, _and_ put her on the blacklist.

I turn my head and see a very frightened looking Ana in the bed. Her left cheeks are red as fuck, and the way she is holding it, it must hurt pretty much too. That fucking blonde bitch, I want to hit her.

I walk up to her bed, taking away her hand for her face, replacing it with mine. I look her in the eyes. "She will regret what she did to you, baby, I promise to you. I will make her regret it." I kiss her knuckle.

Suddenly tears start to fall from her eyes. "Christian" she cries, before she grabs my head, and sticks her lips onto mine.

Her hands are running through my hair, as I kiss back gently. I don't know what came over her, maybe the shock, but I certainly don't mind it. I pull her closer to me as our tongues are dancing together, after such a long time, and she moans. I brake the kiss and she wants to pull me back immediately.

"No rush baby." I laugh. "I have damn many things to tell you." I get serious as I remember what I'm about to tell her.

She bits on her lip. "Can I ask something?"

"Of course you can."

"Why do I look like every single one of your previous submissive?" She asks in a weak voice.

Oh man, I'm so screwed.

 **Here is the end for today.**

 **I wrote this chapter on the plane, and only checked it once, so sorry if I have many mistakes in it.**

 **Next chapter is coming when I got home, which will be next week. Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave me comments, I really appreciate them and I always love to hear what you think even if it's a succinct 'It was good' comment**


End file.
